Szarża
Szarża to moc biotyczna wyjątkowa dla szturmowców w grach Mass Effect 2 i Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Używając potężnej fali uderzeniowej, uderzasz z ogromną mocą w wybranego przeciwnika. Po udanej Szarży istnieje szansa na zregenerowanie punktów twojej bariery. Poziomy Mocy *'Poziom 1' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 350.00 newtons *''Poziom 2'' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 550.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 50.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds *''Poziom 3'' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 750.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds Poziom''' 4'' Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Cieżka Szarża *Twoje biotyczne skupienie jest tak intensywne, że nie tylko wykonujesz szarżę na wrogów, alte też szybkość twojej reakcji wzrosła, spowalniając świat wokół ciebie, kiedy dokonujesz szarży. **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 1000.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 100.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds Szarża Obszarowa *Twoje pole efektu masy teraz wybucha przy uderzeniu, wysyłając energię raniącą kilku przeciwników i powala ich. **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 750.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds **'Promień uderzenia': 3.00 meters Uwagi Graczy *Szarża wymaga celu i czystego pola widzenia, żeby zadziałała. Niektórych wrogów nie można zlokalizować za pomocą szarży, bo Shepard nie może fizycznie do nich dotrzeć w niektórych miejscach. *Ta moc celowo jest odporna na działanie ulepszenia Skrócenie czasu ładowania mocy biotycznych; wszystkie inne efekty skrócenia czasu ładowania na nie działają. *Na poziomie 2 i powyżej, Szarża natychmiast odnawia bądż zwiększa tarcze użytkownika, pozwalakąc na dłuższe bycie w akcji i przetrwać większość nadciągających niebezpieczeństw. *On occasion, it will appear as if Shepard is doing the starting animation for Charge, but it will not continue. This forces you into a cooldown cycle without the shield boost that accompanies Charge. This will sometimes occur if Charge is activated at the exact moment your target is killed. *Szarża jest użyteczna, kiedy gracz jest przyszpilony przez wrogie strzały, gracz może ruszyć na wrogów i zaatakować ich obniżoną gardę. Mass Effect 3 Używając potężnej fali uderzeniowej, uderzasz z ogromną mocą w wybranego przeciwnika. Po udanej Szarży istnieje szansa na zregenerowanie punktów twojej bariery. Poziomy Mocy Poziom 1:Szarża biotyczna Smash into a target while encased in this biotic barrier, leveling your opponents. Invulnerable while this power is in effect. *'Czas przeładowania:' 10 sec (14 krogan) *'Obrażenia:' 250 (400 multiplayer non-krogan, 500 krogan) *'Siła:' 500 N (650 multiplayer non-krogan, 750 krogan) *'Odnowiona Bariera:' 50% Poziom 2: Czas przeładowania Skraca czas przeładowania o 25%. *''Czas przeładowania'': 8 sec (11.2 krogan) Poziom 3: Siła & Obrażenia Zwiększ siłę i obrażenia o 20% (30% multiplayer). *'Obrażenia:' 300 (520 multiplayer non-krogan, 650 krogan) *'Siła:' 600 N (845 multiplayer non-krogan, 975 krogan) Poziom 4:Siła & Obrażenia/Promień Siła & Obrażenia Zwiększ siłę i obrażenia o 30%. (40% multiplayer) *'Obrażenia:' 375 (680 multiplayer non-krogan, 850 krogan) *'Siła:' 750 N (1105 multiplayer non-krogan, 1275 krogan) Promień Udeż 2 dodatkowe cele w promieniu 2 meterów od punktu uderzena. Poziom 5: Synergia Broni/Synergia Mocy Synergia Broni Zwiększ obrażenia od broni o 15% (25% multiplayer) na 3s (5 multiplayer) po udaniej Szarży Biotycznej. Synergia Mocy Zwiększ obrażenia od mocy o 25% (40% multiplayer) na 15s (10 multiplayer) po udaniej Szarży Biotycznej. Poziom 5 (Krogański Wódz w boju Szturmowiec): Synergia Broni/Synergia Walki Wręcz Synergia Broni Zwiększ obrażenia od broni o 25% na 5s po udaniej Szarży Biotycznej. Synergia Walki Wręcz Zwiększ obrażenia wręcz o 40% na 5s po udaniej Szarży Biotycznej. Poziom 6: Dodatkowa moc /Bariera Dodatkowa Daje szansę 25% (50% multiplayer) na uniknięcie przeładowania mocy. ''Barier''a Zwiększa odnowienie bariery o kolejne 50% po udaniej Szarży Biotycznej. *'Odnowiona Bariera':' 100% en:Charge Kategoria:Moce (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Moce (Mass Effect 3)